1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrically powered massaging devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a portable foot or wrist massager including an internal resonating plate provided with a plurality of contiguous hollow flutes to enhance the effectiveness of the massager's vibrators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a variety of electrically powered massaging devices which are adapted both for therapeutic uses and for general relaxation. Some massagers are designed for more general use, such as a mattress to lie upon. For example, vibratory mats or pads are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,506, issued to Kawabata and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,287, granted to Cheng. Other massaging devices are adapted to cover or wrap around particular parts of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,502 to Hunt, shows combined massage and heating devices particularly adapted for the chest, waist, arm and legs. A strap-on massager for the leg is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,131, issued to Omandam et al. A foot massager is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,463, granted to Rojas. And, a scarf with an electrically operated massager is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,235 issued to Connor et al. Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,280 granted to Wolden, a therapeutic wrist device having vibration and heat is illustrated.
However, there is a need for a massager which may be adapted to massage both the feet and the wrists of the human body, using very similar construction techniques.
There is also a need for a massager having high and substantially uniform vibratory output across its working surface.
There is also a need for a portable massager which may be powered by different power sources readily available at home, in the office, in an automobile or in connection with other modes of transportation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be described in the drawings and in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.